Lily's Song
by Sabre-X
Summary: How Lily and James became friends. Love/Hate fanfic. There will be a twist, don’t worry!
1. Default Chapter

Lily's Song  
  
Rating: PG 13 (Just in case ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, some characters, some settings and name, etc etc only! J.K Rowling owns everything other than those I mentioned.  
  
Pairings: L/J, RL/OC, SB/AF, PP/OC  
  
Summary: How Lily and James became friends. Love/Hate fanfic. There will be a twist, don't worry!  
  
Chapter 1 The Meeting  
  
"Get away from me you freak!" Petunia shouted at Lily that was sitting beside her on the couch. She had a face like a horse with blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Sheesh Petunia! This couch is not yours and I'm not moving! Why don't you move?" Lily Marie Evans spat back. Now Lily had a pair of gorgeous green eyes, and flaming straight hair that curved at the end. She was petite with a height of 4"8. She was chubby, and she had glasses that was pretty thick.  
  
Their argument went on until Lily's mother, Holly-Ann Evans shouted, "MAIL'S HERE! LILY HERE'S A LETTER FOR YOU!"  
  
'A letter from me? I don't even have friends! Oh well better take it!' Lily thought.  
  
"A letter for you? Probably just some junk mail..Who would send you a letter anyway, freak," Petunia snorted.  
  
Lily ignored her comment, grabbed the letter and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
'Hmm..It does say Lily Marie Evans, and it even says 'The only room in the 3rd floor'!'  
  
She read the letter..Over and over and over again, and she hollered,  
  
"MOMMM!! COME UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM NOW PLEASE!"  
  
Holly ran upstairs quickly and read the letter.  
  
"Mom, I'm a witch! Can we go to where it says I'm supposed to get my supplies? Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Oh dear, but I think I could fit in some time today. How about now? I would love to see the Wizarding World!"  
  
"Yes! I'll go get dressed!"  
  
Lily took a shower and put on a jade green shirt with a pair of jeans.  
  
"Petunia Lily and I are going out for a while! See you later honey!" Holly shouted and left with Lily.  
  
(A/N: I forgot what the person in Leaky Cauldron's name is, so lets just say they're in Diagon Alley already ()  
  
"This place is awesome!" Lily said in awe after going to Gringotts and got her money.  
  
"Mom, I'll walk around here. Pick me up in 3 hours, ok? I love you!" she hugged her mom and ran into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions.  
  
After a while of getting her supplies, she went into a little café. She just sat there looking outside and admiring the wizarding world. She was in deep thoughts when she felt someone plumped down on the seat beside her. He had blue eyes with messy black hair. Accompanied by another guy with long black hair that was tied up in a short ponytail. He had chocolate brown eyes. Both guys look tall. Lily, as a very bright student she is had an estimation that those guys where about 5"8. She just stared at them until she spoke up,  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
The one with the chocolate brown eyes said, "Oh we're so sorry miss, but do you mind if we sit here? There's no other seat in the house. I'm Sirius Black by the way."  
  
"And I'm James Potter, nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
  
"Lily Evans. Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes in fact we are! How about you?"  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts as well! I'm so glad I'll actually have friends there," Lily breathed a sign of relief.  
  
"Oh that's nice! Anyway, why aren't you ordering any drinks? Like butter beers for instance?"  
  
Lily looked at James like he was talking about aliens. She had no clue was a butter beer was.  
  
"You're a muggle born I suppose? You know, your parents are not magical?"  
  
"Yeah I think I'm a muggle born," Lily said trying to remember the word.  
  
"Wait one sec," James said getting up and walked towards the counter. He came back with 3 butter beers being the rich boy he is.  
  
"Here try one! It's sooo good,"  
  
Lily did as he said and she felt the liquid tingle in her throat and down her chest. She loved it right away and was about to say something when a boy with sandy brown hair plumped down on the seat next to Sirius.  
  
"Yo my brothers wazzaaaaaaa! No just kidding! Hey guys, and who is this young lady over here?"  
  
"Hi I'm Lily Evans and you are."  
  
"Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you! But we better get going..Our parents are almost here,"  
  
"Aww..Ok I have to go too anyways, nice to meet you!"  
  
With that, she waved, grabbed her supplies, and went home with her mom.  
  
Please review and I'll love you forever ! I know that wasn't such a good chapter, but I'm a beginner here ! My first time writing a story ! So don't blame me! ~Dragon-Gem 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Rating: PG 13 (Just in case ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, some characters, some settings and name, etc etc only! J.K Rowling owns everything other than those I mentioned.  
  
Pairings: L/J, RL/OC, SB/AF, PP/OC  
  
Summary: How Lily and James became friends. Love/Hate fanfic. There will be a twist, don't worry!  
  
Chapter 2 Hogwarts  
  
Lily woke up extra early on her first day of school. She took a shower and put on a white shirt that said Devil's Angel in red, and sweat pants that said Kiss My Ass on the butt. She gathered her stuff for school, and dashed downstairs. Where she found Petunia looking at her in disgust.  
  
"So glad you're not gonna be hanging around here for a year Lily," she spat, and she made it sound like the word Lily was something disgusting.  
  
Lily ignored this and ate her breakfast quickly, which was a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She went outside and put her luggage in the trunk of the car.  
  
"Mom can we go now? It's 9 and I don't even know where platform 9 ¾ is!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Sure honey lets go, bye Petunia! I just need to get away from that brat," She whispered the last few words so no one could hear it.  
~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~  
  
When she got there, she went around looking for platform 9 ¾. She walked around for about the 5th time, when she saw James Potter and his friends. James was wearing cargo pants with a polo shirt, Sirius was wearing a black shirt with baggy pants, while Remus was wearing jeans with a simple red shirt. They waved at her and came towards her and her mom.  
  
"Hey Lily, and hello Mrs. Evans," said James.  
  
"Hey guys! I can't find platform 9 ¾! Can you help me? It's 10 and I don't want to sit with strangers.." Lily whined.  
  
"Ok Lily, walk through that barrier between platform 9 and 10," Sirius said.  
  
Lily went up to her mom with a sad expression. She was going to miss her mother terribly. She went up to her, hugged her, and bid their goodbyes. She reluctantly ran through the barrier, and sure enough, there was a train that said Hogwarts Express on it. She scooted off to the side and waited for Sirius, James, and Remus to come. After a few seconds of waiting, the boys arrived, and showed Lily where to put her bags. After she did so, she let her cat out, Nofertiri. Nofertiri was black with emerald green eyes. Nofertiri, being the curious cat she is, wandered off.  
  
So, Lily had to chase her around and finally caught her. When she looked up, she noticed that her first friends at Hogwarts were nowhere in sight. She sighed and found an empty compartment. She took out her Discman, which was bewitched by a storekeeper at Diagon Alley. It started to play "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte. She blasted her Discman, and sang along with it.  
  
"You. Don't wanna be just like you. What I'm sayin' is. This is the anthem. Throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you."  
  
It was blasting so loud, that she didn't hear someone came in her compartment.  
  
She was about 5"2, with reddish brown eyes and brown hair. She was half blood, so she sang along with Lily, since you could hear the sound from 2 compartments away. Lily heard it and jumped.  
  
"Holy sh*t! You scared me half to death girl!"  
  
"Hello to you too! My name is Arabella Figg, but you can call me Belle!"  
  
"Lily Evans. Are you a first year?"  
  
"Yes I am! I guess you like Good Charlotte huh? I love them!"  
  
"Yeah they rock!"  
  
"High five!"  
  
"Here listen to 'Boys and Girls'!"  
  
They blasted the Discman and sang along for the whole trip.  
  
When they arrived, they got into a horseless carriage with 2 other 1st years, Claire Zones, and Marybeth Wong. They chatted until they reached the boats. They got separated. Lily and Belle went on a boat with 2 sinister looking boys under the name of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, while Claire and Marybeth went with Robert Weasley and Brian Granger.  
  
(Lily's Boat)  
  
"Well well well if it isn't the mudblood and her new found friend, Figg," mocked Severus.  
  
"Shut up and leave us alone Snape," snapped Belle (A/N: That sounded weird..).  
  
"Are you jealous of us having nice long hair, while you have such ugly greasy one?" Lily said innocently.  
  
Snape's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, while the girls smirked. When they were about to reach the castle of Hogwarts, Lily gaped.  
  
'Oh my god! This place is a castle! Not a school!'  
  
They got off the boat and was greeted by a woman who had her hair up in a tight bun and stern face.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. Follow me," she said.  
  
They walked down the long corridor until the reached a door, and went into the Great Hall.  
  
~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~  
  
I had nothing to type!! O yeah, I made up how Arabella Figg looks like! Go me! Anyways, I really want the sweat pants that Lily was wearing!! -pouts-  
  
Review please! 


End file.
